ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Creature World Maker Expansion Pack: Sea Life
This is the eighth expansion pack for Creature World Maker released for PC and Mac. It is the largest expansion pack with 200 species, as well as 102 unlockable species. Creatures #African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) (Temperate Coast) #American Lobster (Homarus americanus) (Temperate Coast) #Amethyst Anthias (Pseudanthias pascalus) (Tropical Coast) #Angel Shark (Squatina squatina) (Temperate Coast) #Antarctic Krill (Euphausia superba) (Polar Region) #Antarctic Minke Whale (Balaenoptera bonaerensis) (Polar Region) #Arctic Comb Jelly (Mertensia ovum) (Polar Region) #Arrow Crab (Stenorhynchus seticornis) (Tropical Coast) #Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) (Temperate Coast) #Atlantic Cod (Gadus morhua) (Polar Region) #Atlantic Flying Fish (Cheilopogon melanurus) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Ghost Crab (Ocypode quadrata) (Temperate Coast) #Atlantic Goliath Grouper (Epinephelus itajara) (Tropical Coast) #Atlantic Herring (Clupea harengus) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) (Temperate Coast) #Atlantic Mackerel (Scomber scombrus) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) (Temperate Coast) #Atlantic Sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) (Temperate Coast) #Atlantic Spotted Dolphin (Stenella frontalis) (Tropical Coast) #Atlantic Tarpon (Megalops atlanticus) (Temperate Coast) #Atlantic Trumpetfish (Aulostomus strigosus) (Tropical Coast) #Banded Butterflyfish (Chaetodon striatus) (Tropical Coast) #Banded Sea Krait (Laticauda colubrina) (Temperate Coast) #Banggai Cardinalfish (Pterapogon kauderni) (Tropical Coast) #Beaked Sea Snake (Enhydrina schistosa) (Tropical Coast) #Bearded Fireworm (Hermodice carunculata) (Temperate Coast) #Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus leucas) (Polar Region) #Bicolor Parrotfish (Cetoscarus bicolor) (Tropical Coast) #Big-Belly Seahorse (Hippocampus abdominalis) (Temperate Coast) #Blackspotted Puffer (Arothron nigropunctatus) (Tropical Coast) #Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) (Tropical Coast) #Blue Shark (Prionace glauca) (Pelagic) #Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) (Pelagic) #Bluespotted Ribbontail Ray (Taeniura lymma) (Tropical Coast) #Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse (Labroides dimidiatus) (Tropical Coast) #Bowmouth Guitarfish (Rhina ancylostoma) (Tropical Coast) #California Sheephead (Semicossyphus pulcher) (Temperate Coast) #Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) (Tropical Coast) #Caribbean Spiny Lobster (Panulirus argus) (Tropical Coast) #Chambered Nautlius (Nautilus pompilius) (Benthic) #Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) (Tropical Coast) #Clown Tang (Acanthurus lineatus) (Tropical Coast) #Clown Triggerfish (Balistoides conspicillum) (Tropical Coast) #Crown-of-Thorns Starfish (Acanthaster planci) (Tropical Coast) #Cobia (Rachycentron canadum) (Pelagic) #Coconut Crab (Birgus latro) (Tropical Coast) #Common Cuttlefish (Sepia officinalis) (Temperate Coast) #Common Fangtooth (Anoplogaster cornuta) (Benthic) #Common Octopus (Octopus vulgaris) (Temperate Coast) #Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) (Temperate Coast) #Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) (Temperate Coast) #Common Starfish (Asterias rubens) (Temperate Coast) #Conger Eel (Conger conger) (Pelagic) #Cookie-Cutter Shark (Isistius brasiliensis) (Benthic) #Copperband Butterflyfish (Chelmon rostratus) (Tropical Coast) #Coral Trout (Plectropomus leopardus) (Tropical Coast) #Cownose Ray (Rhinoptera bonasus) (Temperate Coast) #Crabeater Seal (Lobodon carcinophagus) (Polar Region) #Crystal Jellyfish (Aequorea victoria) (Temperate Coast) #Dall's Porpoise (Phocoenoides dalli) (Pelagic) #Diamond Moonfish (Monodactylus argenteus) (Tropical Coast) #Dog Snapper (Lutjanus jocu) (Tropical Coast) #Dugong (Dugong dugon) (Tropical Coast) #Dusky Spinefoot (Siganus luridus) (Tropical Coast) #Electric Ray (Torpedo torpedo) (Temperate Coast) #Emperor Angelfish (Pomacanthus imperator) (Tropical Coast) #Eurasian Oystercatcher (Haematopus ostralegus) (Temperate Coast) #European Flounder (Platichthys flesus) (Temperate Coast) #European Herring Gull (Larus argentatus) (Temperate Coast) #European Sea Sturgeon (Acipenser sturio) (Temperate Coast) #False Killer Whale (Pseudorca crassidens) (Pelagic) #Finless Porpoise (Neophocaena phocaenoides) (Temperate Coast) #Flower Hat Jellyfish (Olindias formosa) (Temperate Coast) #Flying Gurnard (Dactylopterus volitans) (Temperate Coast) #Foxface Rabbitfish (Siganus vulpinus) (Tropical Coast) #Garibaldi Fish (Hypsypops rubicundus) (Temperate Coast) #Geographic Cone Shell (Conus geographus) (Tropical Coast) #Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) (Polar Region) #Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) (Pelagic) #Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) (Temperate Coast) #Giant Squid (Architeuthis dux) (Benthic) #Giant Trevally (Caranx ignobilis) (Tropical Coast) #Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) (Benthic) #Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) (Tropical Coast) #Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) (Pelagic) #Great Scallop (Pecten maximus) (Temperate Coast) #Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) (Pelagic) #Greater Yellowlegs (Tringa melanoleuca) (Palustrine Wetland) #Green Moray Eel (Gymnothorax funebris) (Tropical Coast) #Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) (Tropical Coast) #Grey Whale (Eschrichtius robustus) (Pelagic) #Harbor Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena) (Temperate Coast) #Harlequin Shrimp (Hymenocera picta) (Tropical Coast) #Harlequin Sweetlips (Plectorhinchus chaetodonoides) (Tropical Coast) #Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) (Polar Region) #Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) (Benthic) #Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) (Pelagic) #Humphead Wrasse (Cheilinus undulatus) (Tropical Coast) #Japanese Giant Spider Crab (Macrocheira kaempferi) (Pelagic) #Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) (Polar Region) #King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) (Polar Region) #Leafy Seadragon (Phycodurus eques) (Tropical Coast) #Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) (Pelagic) #Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) (Polar Region) #Leopard Shark (Triakis semifasciata) (Temperate Coast) #Leopard Whipray (Himantura leoparda) (Temperate Coast) #Live Sharksucker (Echeneis naucrates) (Pelagic) #Loggerhead Sea Turtle (Caretta caretta) (Tropical Coast) #Lookdown Fish (Selene vomer) (Temperate Coast) #Long-Spine Porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) (Tropical Coast) #Longhorn Cowfish (Lactoria cornuta) (Tropical Coast) #Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) (Temperate Coast) #Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) (Temperate Coast) #Masking Crab (Loxorhynchus crispatus) (Temperate Coast) #Moon Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) (Temperate Coast) #Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) (Tropical Coast) #Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) (Polar Region) #Northern Red Snapper (Lutjanus campechanus) (Temperate Coast) #Northern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes moseleyi) (Temeprate Coast) #Oarfish (Regalecus glesne) (Benthic) #Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) (Pelagic) #Ocean Surgeonfish (Acanthurus bahianus) (Tropical Coast) #Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) (Tropical Coast) #Opah (Lampris guttatus) (Pelagic) #Opalescent Squid (Doryteuthis opalescens) (Temperate Coast) #Orbiculate Batfish (Platax orbicularis) (Tropical Coast) #Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) (Temperate Coast) #Pacific Cleaner Shrimp (Lysmata amboinensis) (Tropical Coast) #Peacock Mantis Shrimp (Odontodactylus scyllarus) (Tropical Coast) #Pelican Eel (Eurypharynx pelecanoides) (Benthic) #Pennant Coralfish (Heniochus acuminatus) (Tropical Coast) #Pied Avocet (Recurvirostra avosetta) (Temperate Coast) #Pineapplefish (Cleidopus gloriamaris) (Tropical Coast) #Piping Plover (Charadrius melodus) (Temperate Coast) #Portuguese Man-o-War (Physalia physalis) (Pelagic) #Powder Blue Tang (Acanthurus leucosternon) (Tropical Coast) #Purple Sea Urchin (Strongylocentrotus purpuratus) (Temperate Coast) #Pygmy Seahorse (Hippocampus bargibanti) (Tropical Coast) #Queen Angelfish (Holacanthus ciliaris) (Tropical Coast) #Queen Conch (Strombus gigas) (Tropical Coast) #Queen Triggerfish (Balistes vetula) (Tropical Coast) #Raccoon Butterflyfish (Chaetodon lunula) (Tropical Coast) #Red Lionfish (Pterois volitans) (Tropical Coast) #Red-Throated Loon (Gavia stellata) (Freshwater) #Reef Stonefish (Synanceia verrucosa) (Tropical Coast) #Regal Angelfish (Pygoplites diacanthus) (Tropical Coast) #Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) (Tropical Coast) #Ribbon Eel (Rhinomuraena quaesita) (Temperate Coast) #Royal Gramma (Gramma loreto) (Tropical Coast) #Sailfin Tang (Zebrasoma veliferum) (Tropical Coast) #Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) (Tropical Coast) #Sand Fiddler Crab (Uca pugilator) (Temperate Coast) #Sarcastic Fringehead (Neoclinus blanchardi) (Temperate Coast) #Sea Lamprey (Petromyzon marinus) (Temperate Coast) #Sea Wasp (Chironex fleckeri) (Tropical Coast) #Sergeant Major (Abudefduf saxatilis) (Tropical Coast) #Short-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus delphis) (Temperate Coast) #Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) (Pelagic) #Shortfin Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) (Pelagic) #Sloane's Viperfish (Chauliodus sloani) (Benthic) #Smalltooth Sawfish (Pristis pectinata) (Temperate Coast) #Smooth Trunkfish (Lactophrys triqueter) (Tropical Coast) #Snipe Eel (Avocettina infans) (Benthic) #South African Pilchard (Sardinops sagax) (Temperate Coast) #Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus (Hapalochlaena maculosa) (Tropical Coast) #Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) (Polar Region) #Southern Right Whale (Eubalaena australis) (Temperate Coast) #Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) (Temperate Coast) #Southern Stingray (Hypanus americanus) (Temperate Coast) #Spanish Dancer (Hexabranchus sanguineus) (Tropical Coast) #Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) (Benthic) #Spiny King Crab (Paralithodes rathbuni) (Temperate Coast) #Spiny Red Gurnard (Chelidonichthys spinosus) (Pelagic) #Splitfin Flashlight Fish (Anomalops katoptron) (Benthic) #Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) (Tropical Coast) #Spotted Jellyfish (Phyllorhiza punctata) (Tropical Coast) #Steller's Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) (Polar Region) #Stoplight Loosejaw (Malacosteus niger) (Benthic) #Stoplight Parrotfish (Sparisoma viride) (Tropical Coast) #Striped Bass (Morone saxatilis) (Temperate Coast) #Swordfish (Xiphias gladius) (Pelagic) #Tasselled Wobbegong (Eucrossorhinus dasypogon) (Tropical Coast) #Tiger Pistol Shrimp (Alpheus bellulus) (Tropical Coast) #Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) (Tropical Coast) #Tiger-Tail Seahorse (Hippocampus comes) (Tropical Coast) #Valentin's Sharpnose Puffer (Canthigaster valentini) (Tropical Coast) #Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) (Pelagic) #Watchman Goby (Cryptocentrus cinctus) (Tropical Coast) #West Indian Manatee (Trichechus manatus) (Freshwater) #Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) (Pelagic) #White-Winged Scoter (Melanitta deglandi) (Temperate Coast) #Whitetip Reef Shark (Triaenodon obesus) (Tropical Coast) #Wolf Eel (Anarrhichthys ocellatus) (Temperate Coast) #Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish (Forcipiger flavissimus) (Tropical Coast) #Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) (Tropical Coast) #Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake (Pelamis platura) (Pelagic) #Yellowheaded Jawfish (Opistognathus aurifrons) (Tropical Coast) #Zebra Shark (Stegostoma fasciatum) (Tropical Coast) Foliage *Giant Green Anemone *Magnificent Sea Anemone *Kelp Forest *Phaeophyta *Sea Fan *Tussac Grass *Blue-Green Coral *Fire Coral *Giant Clam *Giant Barrel Sponge *Feather Star *Plate Coral *Table Coral *Staghorn Coral *Brain Coral Biomes *Tropical Coast *Pelagic *Benthic Unlockable Creatures #Arrow Squid (Doryteuthis plei) (Temperate Coast) #Asian Sheepshead Wrasse (Semicossyphus reticulatus) (Temperate Coast) #Atlantic Blue Marlin (Makaira nigricans) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Stargazer (Uranoscopus scaber) (Temperate Coast) #Australian Giant Cuttlefish (Sepia apama) (Temperate Coast) #Australian Ghost Shark (Callorhinchus milii) (Benthic) #Australian Snubfin Dolphin (Orcaella heinsohni) (Temperate Coast) #Australian Trumpet (Syrinx aruanus) (Tropical Coast) #Banded Pipefish (Doryrhamphus dactyliophorus) (Tropical Coast) #Barreleye Fish (Opisthoproctus soleatus) (Benthic) #Basking Shark (Cetorhinus maximus) (Pelagic) #Bat Ray (Myliobatis californica) (Temperate Coast) #Bat Star (Patiria miniata) (Temperate Coast) #Black Dragonfish (Idiacanthus atlanticus) (Benthic) #Black-Browed Albatross (Thalassarche melanophris) (Pelagic) #Blacknose Shark (Carcharhinus acronotus) (Tropical Coast) #Blanket Octopus (Tremoctopus violaceus) (Tropical Coast) #Bobbit Worm (Eunice aphroditois) (Tropical Coast) #Bonnethead Shark (Sphyrna tiburo) (Temperate Coast) #Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark (Chiloscyllium punctatum) (Tropical Coast) #Caribbean Reef Octopus (Octopus briareus) (Tropical Coast) #Caribbean Reef Shark (Carcharhinus perezii) (Tropical Coast) #Chesapeake Blue Crab (Callinectes sapidus) (Temperate Coast) #Chocolate Chip Starfish (Protoreaster nodosus) (Tropical Coast) #Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) (Polar Region) #Commerson's Dolphin (Cephalorhynchus commersonii) (Temperate Coast) #Common Snipe (Gallinago gallinago) (Palustrine Wetland) #Crevalle Jack (Caranx hippos) (Pelagic) #Cuiver's Beaked Whale (Ziphius cavirostris) (Benthic) #Dumbo Octopus (Grimpoteuthis bathynectes) (Benthic) #Eurasian Curlew (Numenius arquata) (Palustrine Wetland) #Fangtooth Moray Eel (Enchelycore anatina) (Tropical Coast) #Fin Whale (Balaenoptera physalus) (Pelagic) #Four-Eyed Butterflyfish (Chaetodon capistratus) (Tropical Coast) #Frilled Shark (Chlamydoselachus anguineus) (Benthic) #Fuegian Steamer Duck (Tachyeres pteneres) (Temperate Coast) #Giant California Sea Cucumber (Parastichopus californicus) (Temperate Coast) #Giant Guitarfish (Rhynchobatus djiddensis) (Temperate Coast) #Giant Hermit Crab (Petrochirus diogenes) (Tropical Coast) #Giant Isopod (Bathynomus giganteus) (Benthic) #Giant Moray Eel (Gymnothorax javanicus) (Tropical Coast) #Giant Red Mysid (Gnathophausia ingens) (Benthic) #Giant Tiger Prawn (Penaeus monodon) (Tropical Coast) #Greenland Shark (Somniosus microcephalus) (Polar Region) #Grey Reef Shark (Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos) (Tropical Coast) #Guineafowl Puffer (Arothron meleagris) (Tropical Coast) #Hagfish (Myxine glutinosa) (Benthic) #Hairy Frogfish (Antennarius striatus) (Tropical Coast) #Harlequin Tuskfish (Choerodon fasciatus) (Tropical Coast) #Hawksbill Sea Turtle (Eretmochelys imbricata) (Tropical Coast) #Horn Shark (Heterodontus francisci) (Temperate Coast) #Humboldt Squid (Dosidicus gigas) (Benthic) #Humphead Parrotfish (Bolbometopon muricatum) (Tropical Coast) #Hypselodoris festiva (Tropical Coast) #John Dory (Zeus faber) (Temperate Coast) #Leaf Goblinfish (Neovespicula depressifrons) (Tropical Coast) #Lemon Shark (Negaprion brevirostris) (Tropical Coast) #Lion Mane's Jellyfish (Cyanea capillata) (Polar Region) #Mahi-Mahi (Coryphaena hippurus) (Pelagic) #Mandarin Goby (Synchiropus splendidus) (Tropical Coast) #Megamouth Shark (Megachasma pelagios) (Pelagic) #Mimic Octopus (Thaumoctopus mimicus) (Tropical Coast) #Monkfish (Lophius piscatorius) (Temperate Coast) #Northern Sea Robin (Prionotus carolinus) (Temperate Coast) #Nurse Shark (Ginglymostoma cirratum) (Tropical Coast) #Olive Ridley Sea Turtle (Lepidochelys olivacea) (Tropical Coast) #Pacific White-Sided Dolphin (Lagenorhynchus obliquidens) (Temperate Coast) #Pencil Sea Urchin (Heterocentrotus mamillatus) (Tropical Coast) #Peacock Flounder (Bothus mancus) (Tropical Coast) #Razorfish (Aeoliscus strigatus) (Tropical Coast) #Red King Crab (Paralithodes camtschaticus) (Polar Region) #Rock Beauty (Holacanthus tricolor) (Tropical Coast) #Salmon Shark (Lamna ditropis) (Temperate Coast) #Sand Tiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) (Temperate Coast) #Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) (Pelagic) #Sargassum Fish (Histrio histrio) (Pelagic) #Sea Angel (Clione limacina) (Polar Region) #Scalloped Hammerhead (Sphyrna lewini) (Pelagic) #Sevengill Shark (Notorynchus cepedianus) (Benthic) #Slipper Lobster (Scyllarides latus) (Temperate Coast) #Smooth-head Blobfish (Psychrolutes marcidus) (Benthic) #Spinner Dolphin (Stenella longirostris) (Temperate Coast) #Spiny Dogfish (Squalus acanthias) (Temperate Coast) #Spotfin Porcupinefish (Diodon hystrix) (Tropical Coast) #Spotted Garden Eel (Heteroconger hassi) (Tropical Coast) #Spotted Moray Eel (Gymnothorax moringa) (Tropical Coast) #Spotted Trunkfish (Lactophrys bicaudalis) (Tropical Coast) #Squarespot Anthias (Pseudanthias pleurotaenia) (Tropical Coast) #Striped Eel Catfish (Plotosus lineatus) (Tropical Coast) #Sunflower Starfish (Pycnopodia helianthoides) (Temperate Coast) #Tasmanian King Crab (Pseudocarcinus gigas) (Temperate Coast) #Threadfin Butterflyfish (Chaetodon auriga) (Tropical Coast) #Titan Triggerfish (Balistoides viridescens) (Tropical Coast) #Tripodfish (Bathypterois grallator) (Benthic) #Upside-Down Jellyfish (Cassiopea andromeda) (Tropical Coast) #Vampire Squid (Vampyroteuthis infernalis) (Benthic) #Veined Octopus (Amphioctopus marginatus) (Tropical Coast) #Violet Snail (Janthina janthina) (Pelagic) #Weedy Sea Dragon (Phyllopteryx taeniolatus) (Tropical Coast) #Weeverfish (Echiichthys vipera) (Temperate Coast) #West Indian Ocean Coelacanth (Latimeria chalumnae) (Pelagic) #Yeti Crab (Kiwa hirsuta) (Benthic) New Features *Hippos, polar bears, walruses, seals, sea lions, beavers, otters, and penguins are updated in order to swim underwater. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Computer Games Category:Animals Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Creature World Maker Category:PC games